Last Night Again
by Super Panda Girl
Summary: Just a simple Edward/Bella one shot. All human. Rated M for lemon!


**A/N: The itch to write over took me last night so I started this little baby and finished it today. Just a short little one shot, but now that I have finished it I think I will be working on some more. I hope yall like it!**

**I own nothing! Twilight and all its people belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song that inspired me to write this belongs to Steel Magnolia**

**Last Night Again**

_Cause last night I was calling you mine_

_discovering each other til the morning light_

_and I don't know where this is going,_

_but it sure feels right_

_I don't wanna leave you here tonight_

_so let's do what we did last night...again_

_~ Last Night Again, Steel Magnolia_

Edward watched her silently across the crowded bar. His long fingers drumming gently on the glass of his rum and coke, condensation pooling at the bottom of the glass and throwing drips off onto the polished wood of the bar as his fingers moved. His deep green eyes had found her the moment she walked in with her friends. Through the course of the night her deep brown eyes would catch his from across the room and he would feel tightness in his chest that he had never known before her. They would hold that gaze until her friends would inevitably draw her focus back to them. As the night progressed he watched almost every man in the bar walk to their small table and take each girl to the floor for a dance. Edward would growl to quietly and down his drink every time the men would ask her to dance. The jealousy would grow when the mans hands would linger too low on the small of her back or try and move too far up her flat stomach. The hour grew late and her friends were busy dancing, his beauty excused herself from the roaming hands of her dance partner and she made her way to the bar.

"This seat taken?" her beautiful voice made the tightness in his chest return. Raising his eyes to meet hers he smiled a crooked smile, he motioned for her to sit. She slid her long legs on the stool, brushing them ever so gently against his. A spark ran between their skin, causing her to shutter. The shutter caused his pants to feel slightly tighter, he wanted to make her shutter like that in other ways. She turned to face him, her brown eyes studying him, he smiled again as he watched the tip of her tongue traced across her full pink lips.

"What will ya have honey?" The bartender called, breaking their trance. She looked slightly lost, like she had forgotten where she was.

"A Malibu Dream for the lady and another rum and coke here." Edward's eyes never left his companions face. The bartender made their drinks and placed them on the bar. He broke eye contact to lift his glass to her silently in a toast and take a sip. He watched as her lips parted on the glass taking in the fizzing drink. They sat quiet watching each other, the air between them was thick with tension.

"BELLA!" A small woman called, causing both of them to look back towards the dance floor. Her friends appeared to have coupled off and were biding her goodnight from across the room, leaving with the two men they had been dancing with.

"Excuse me for a moment." Bella said quietly to Edward as she slid off the barstool and walked towards her friends. Edward watched her go, feeling the tightness in his jeans growing as he watched her figure swing as she walked, did she know how her hips swung just right to make him want to grab her by them and pull her to him. He took another swig of his drink and watched her and her friends closely.

"Yes I'm sure, for the last time. I'm a big girls I can handle myself. I was fine last night when you two went off, Ill be fine again tonight." Bella smiled at her tow best friends, Rosalie and Alice. Lord yes she would be just fine, if things tonight followed in the steps of the night before, and she deeply hoped they would. Her mind flashed to the night before, his strong hands holding her up against the wall and his mouth covered her neck with sensual kisses, his tongue swirling around her nipples as his fingers ghosting around breast. She felt herself getting wet from the memories. Yes with any luck her night would follow the same path as last night.

"We will see you tomorrow." Alice and Rosalie kissed her cheeks and quickly walked to meet the two men they had been dancing with. Bella watched her friends walk out the door with a smile. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her forcefully back against a rock hard body, hot lips drew descended down onto her neck sending chills down her spin.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Edward whispered low in her ear. Bella moaned and nodded. Edward grabbed her hand and led her out the door of the bar into the warm summer night air. He opened the door to his silver Volvo and helped her inside. When he closed the door Bella took a deep breath, inhaling the sent of him, which though muted in the car still caused her to grow wetter. The car roared to life and Edward sped from the parking lot towards his apartment.

The door to the apartment flung open and Edward and Bella stumbled in, lips joined hand roaming over each others clothed bodies. Edwards's hand ran up Bella's shirt and his fingers slipped into the cup of her bra rolling her nipple between his two fingers, pinching and twisting, electing loud moans from Bella, he kicked the door closed behind them. They parted for air, she kicked her feet out of her deep blue flats and her fingers making quick work of the silver buttons on his black shirt. His long fingers found the zipper on the back of her blue dress and pulled it down to the small of her back. She shrugged her shoulders out of the straps and it pooled at her feet.

Edward pulled back from her and allowed his eyes to slowly travel down her body, enjoying her soft curves, large breasts moving with her ragged breaths straining against the confines of her simple back bra, he flat stomach and black lace trimmed boy-shorts covering her soft hips. Her soft hands slid slowly over his chest causing goose bumps to follow them as they wrapped around his shoulders and up into his hair. Her fingers curled gently into his bronze hair as she pulled his head down to her to kiss him. This kiss was slower, gentler less hurried then the ones they had shared in the car and on the way into his apartment. Edward scooped her up into his arms breaking the contact of their lips for a moment while he carried her to his bedroom and laid her gently on the deep golden satin sheets. His hands making quick work of the clasp on her bra as he discarded the offending clothing onto the floor of his room. His lips trailed slowly from her mouth to her haw and down to her collar bone, his tongue dipping into the shallow dip there causing Bella to moan loudly and dig her fingers into the skin of his shoulders. His lips continued their slow tortuous decent to the swell of her breast. He kissed and nibbled slowly towards her nipple, taking the rosy pink nub into his mouth he savored the sound of her gasp and the arch of her back pressing her deeper into him. Enjoying her reactions he continued to tease and savor her moan as he played with her breasts.

"Oh God Edward!" She gasped as he unexpectedly sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her breast. Her hands traveled quickly from his hair to the top of his pants. She ran her leg over his prominent erection causing him to groan and tighten his grip on her, she knew that she would have bruises on her hips, but she didn't care, the sound of his groan making her even wetter then his menstruations on her breast already had. No one had ever turned her on this much, ever! She wanted to return the favor. Her fingers made quick work of the closures on his pants and pushed them down leaving his boxers and her panties as the only barrier between their bodies. Slipping her hand into his boxers she grasped his hard dick and slowly ran her hand up and down enjoying the growl that came from the man above her.

Edward removed his mouth from Bella's breast smiling at her whimper of protest. Sitting up he took in the sight before him, Bella with her eyes half closed her lower lip pulled slightly into her mouth, her breast moving up and down with her ragged breaths her nipples hard peaks glistened slightly from where his mouth had just been, her black boy-shorts had slid down with the movement of their bodies and he could just begin to see the top of her pubic bone. He hocked his fingers around the lace band and pulled her panties down and off her long legs. Her sex glistening with her juices as he looked at her from the bottom of his bed, never in his life had he ever seen a more beautiful and sexy sight then her laying on his bed, face and body radiating with desire.

"All this wetness for me?" he asked flashing her his crocked smile. She blushed slightly under his gaze.

"Only for you." She moaned as his fingers traced the edges of her lower lips, spreading them gently open his tongue slowly sliding up tasting her. She quivered beneath him and mewed softly as he continued to devour her juices. His tongue swirled inside of her as his thumb and forefinger rolled her clit between them. Her moans became louder, her breathing more ragged, she gasped his name over and over again. He knew she was getting close, smiling to himself as he removed his tongue and replaced it with two of his fingers. He set a steady rhythm as he felt her walls clench around him, her hips moving up off the bed. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it, she cried out his name in response.

"Edward….oh god...I'm so…so close…" Bella cried as he continued to pump in and out of her with his fingers, he curved them slightly hitting her in just the right spot to bring her close to the edge. Then he bit down on her clit and stars exploded in her vision as her orgasm washed over her, hard. His fingers continued to move with in her as she rode out the waves of pleasure that crashed over her.

As the shaking in her body calmed Edward positioned himself at her entrance. For a moment she wondered when his boxers had been removed, but all thoughts vanished from her mind as she felt his tip rubbing against her entrance. Her hips moved down towards him, trying to get him inside her where she needed him, her legs wrapped around him locking behind his hips. Leaning down Edward claimed her lips with his own again he thrust all of his length into her. They moaned in unison at the sweet connection their bodies made together, he filled her perfectly stretching , she was so tight and warm around him. Edward began to slowly move in and out of her, slowly increasing the pace as the friction grew between them bringing them both close to the glorious pleasure they both craved.

Bella's hands roamed his body, digging her nails in when he hit her just right, they ran over the tight muscles of his back, rubbing across the protruding muscles on his arms feeling their power under her finger tips. She could run her hands over his body all day and never grow tired of the feeling of them under her skin.

Edward pulled out from her completely, grabbing her hips he flipped her effortlessly onto her hands and knees. He entered her quickly from behind, reaching deeper into her then he had before. With each thrust Bella's moans grew louder and louder as her climax approached, with this new position Edward knew her wouldn't be able to last much longer. Reaching between them he rolled and pinched her clit between his fingers.

"Come with me baby," he said as he nibbled gently at her neck and shoulder. "come with me."

"Edward, oh God yes." Bella cried her voice strained with the pleasure mounting within her body. His thrusts became faster as his climax approached. One pinch last thrust and a pinch of his fingers and she was over the edge again, calling his name as she climaxed around him.

"Oh fuck Bella." Edward growled as he thrust into her one final time her walls closing around him, he came inside her spilling his seed deep into her body. Together they rode out the pleasure then collapsed to the sheets spent. His arms snaked around her body holding her to his chest, never removing himself from her.

"That was amazing," she said quietly. Edward kissed her hair and chuckled softly.

"Yes it was." He said pulling the blanket around them. "I'm glad you came back to the bar tonight."

"As am I." She turned her head to kiss his jaw line.

"We will have to do this again." Edward said kissing her lips softly. "Ill even take you out to dinner before hand."

"Sounds like a plan." Bella said wiggling her hips to get more comfortable. The movement caused Edward to stiffen with in her again and he groaned softly in her ear.

The love making that followed was slow and soft, bringing them both to climax many more times before sleep finally claimed their bodies and they lay wrapped in each others arms until the sun was well into the sky the next day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. **


End file.
